The Birthday Soul
by Muffintine
Summary: [discontinued] Alcohol and Lust. Those were the two things Kyle had decided to pin his current predicament on. Kyle/Wanda.
1. I: Kyle

**AUTHORESS NOTES:** Yes, I'm at it again. Another Kyle/Wanda story thanks to yours truly. This story was actually inspired thanks to Inu Star Angel, who had written a fic with the theme "passion". I decided to go with "lust". Things do get a little heated towards the end, but it's nothing too descriptive. But, you've been warned. I tried to keep everyone in character, but please take note that everyone has been _drinking_ in the story so they're bound to act a little different than the normally do. Now, enjoy! Reviews are loved and appreciated. :)

**DISCLAIMER:** Don't own it, never will.

-

**THE BIRTHDAY SOUL  
CHAPTER I  
BY MUFFINTINE**

**-**

Alcohol and lust.

Those were the two things Kyle had decided to pin his current predicament on; that, and the fact that Ian had left _her_ all alone and only under the watch of Melanie. It wasn't that Melanie didn't keep a good eye on _her_ but when Jared entered a room all of her attention was immediately diverted.

That left Wanda completely defenseless.

To him.

And, to every sex deprived man in the room. Most of which he'd been able to defer with particularly nasty glowers that plainly said: Touch her and I'll fucking _kill_ you.

Though, Wanda didn't help his cause to ward off her drunken pursuers nor his resolve not to take advantage of her when she downed another can of beer. Her pale cheeks became even more flushed and her silver eyes seemed to gloss over as she watched everyone around her chatter incessantly. The strap of her white spaghetti strap tank top had fallen off her shoulder just so to give her more sex appeal than she normally held. Which was why, in their drunken stupor, all of the single men had taken a sudden interest in her.

This worried Kyle.

But mostly? It just pissed him the hell off.

What pissed him off more, however, was the fact he shouldn't be so angry. Wanda was his brother's woman—soul—_whatever_. He shouldn't feel so protective over her. She wasn't his. And she wouldn't be. Ever. Kyle sighed, taking his eyes off Wanda before his nether region could get any more excited. He took another swig of his beer before glaring particularly nastily at one of the drunken idiots who dared to sneak another glance at Wanda.

He gulped down another mouthful of the tasteless beer. Really, if Kyle were honest, he'd admit he was pathetic. It was his birthday, yet all he could manage to do was pine after the one woman he shouldn't and wallow in his own self pity. He was all alone. The woman he had loved, no, still _loved_—Jodi—was gone. She'd never come back. The Soul that inhabited her body now, the timid Sunny, had assured him she had searched long and hard for an inkling of the woman who had previously inhabited her body. Though, there was nothing. A chill took his heart and Kyle frowned deeply. Perhaps that's why he found himself being slowly captivated by the Soul his brother was enamored with.

She was kind. Selfless. His opposite in every sense of the word. That, and she'd forgiven him for something she shouldn't of. By all rights, he should be hated. Yet… she still smiled at him so casually. Engaged him in conversation. She acted as if he'd never been a right bastard to her. So much so, it confused the hell out of him.

Kyle growled lowly and smashed his can down on the table nearest to him. Why was he feeling so damn irritable? He closed his eyes and touched his forefingers to his temples and rubbed, cursing the blasted party to the fiery pits of hell. It was seriously messing with his head.

The man responsible for Kyle's current mental torture? None other than the infuriatingly eccentric man, Jeb. He was always the one who insisted on monopolizing the events that took place in the caves. Saying since it was "his home, his right." Apparently, it was also in his jurisdiction to throw Kyle an adult birthday party. Alcohol and sexual tension all nicely wrapped up as a _delightful_ birthday package. If the old bastard didn't always carry around that blasted shotgun, he would've done him in long ago.

Although he was at first annoyed by the prospect of the party he was eventually talked into it by his brother, Ian. His younger brother always had a way of talking him into things he was completely against. That and Wanda had been standing at Ian's side, staring at him with her impossibly huge eyes. Half of him agreed just so he could remove himself from her presence. And her fucking adorable eyes. However, shortly before his party, Ian had fallen sick; and, being the stubborn bastard he was, he refused to use any of the Soul's wondrous medicine saying it should "be used for a more urgent matter."

Originally, Wanda was going to stay behind and tend to Ian. Though, Ian—the stubborn bastard—was having none of that. Instead of letting Wanda do as she pleased, Ian asked Melanie to take and keep an eye on her. It had worked at first; Melanie had bustled around Wanda like a mother hen. She wouldn't leave the small woman—er, soul—alone. Wanda had blushed bright red and tried to dissuade Melanie from being so overprotective.

She got her wish when Jared entered. Melanie had flocked to his side and stuck to him like glue.

And, now?

Kyle was having a hard time not killing every bloke in the room making eyes at her. It was driving him absolutely insane. Not to mention the fact that the more alcohol he consumed, the harder and harder it was becoming from him not to walk up to her and strike a conversation. That scenario was a big No-No. Ian wasn't around to keep him in check. And Kyle? He had the absolutely worse self restraint. If he wanted something? He got it.

And Wanda? He wanted her _so_ fucking badly.

"…Mel? I'm… ah… going to … head back now."

Immediately Kyle's head snapped to the right. Wanda had moved from her position against the wall to across the room where Mel and Jared resided. From where he stood and the stance the woman had taken, Kyle could tell Wanda was a little more than wasted._ Probably her body's first encounter with alcohol,_ he thought absently. _No tolerance at all._ Melanie turned to face her, eyes equally as glazed. She revered Wanda for a moment before a goofy grin broke out on her face.

"Do you want me to waaalkkk you?" Melanie slurred, breaking into a fit of broken giggles at seemingly nothing. "Because I totally caaaan!"

Wanda paused. "…No, That's … okay," she swayed slightly. "I should… I should be fine."

Melanie pouted. "Okaaay, if you say soooo…"

Wanda shifted uneasily as she turned away from Melanie and Jared, making her way to the crooked exit. She walked slow, swaying occasionally, but she seemed stable enough. She would make it to her room alright. As her small frame disappeared around the corner of the entrance, Kyle breathed a mental sigh of relief. His temptress was gone. Perhaps now he could finally enjoy his birthday party in peace.

That thought was, unfortunately, short lived.

No sooner than Wanda had exited the room one of the guys who had be eyeing her, Shitface (as Kyle had affectionately dubbed him when he couldn't remember his name) was quick to follow. This caused Kyle to frown. There was no way he was following the small and frail Wanda with pure intentions. Wanda would be all alone in the dark caverns.

Defenseless.

"Damnit!" Kyle seethed as he slammed his drink down on the nearest makeshift table and started for the exit.

"What's gotten in to hiiiim?" He heard Melanie slur behind him as he bounded out of the room and into the awkwardly shaped caverns. Wanda and Shitface couldn't have gotten far before he had gone out of the room after them. Still, Kyle couldn't help but pick up his pace. His heart was hammering a mile a minute inside of his chest—threatening to burst. If Wanda was in any way harmed…

Oh, the things he'd do to the bastard.

"…N-No… please, stop it!" _That_ was most definitely Wanda's distressed voice.

Gritting his teeth, Kyle urged his legs faster, hoping he wouldn't fall flat on his face, which was a bit difficult seeing as he was a might drunk himself. As he rounded a corner, what he saw stopped him in his tracks. Wanda. Sweet, frail, small, adorable _Wanda_ was pinned against the cavern's wall by Shitface. His hands held hers immobile and the most lecherous grin was planted on his lips. It was a grin with intent. A grin that caused Kyle to snap. Before he even realized what he was doing Kyle had stormed over to the man, grabbed him roughly by the shoulder and ripped him off of Wanda.

The man stumbled backwards, almost tripping over his own heels. "Heeey, what the heeeelll man?" Shitface slurred as he tried—and failed—to focus his eyes onto Kyle's face.

"That's my question," Kyle growled, tightening his hold on Shitface's shoulder and slamming him up against the nearest wall. "What," he seethed, "the _hell_ were you doing to Wanda?"

Shitface's expression had gone from confusion to that of fear. "…N-Nothing…," he stuttered.

"Nothing?!" Kyle seethed. "Nothing?! I don't call shoving her up against a wall against her will _nothing_, you fucking bastard!" With this said Kyle pulled the man away from the wall and punched him hard in the face. The man clutched his nose and moaned slightly in pain as he fell to the floor. Kyle's frown deepened as he took a step forward, intent on kicking the shitface a few times.

"…Stop!" Suddenly, Kyle could feel Wanda's small arms encircling his right arm and jerking backwards. "Please…" she pleaded with him.

In an instant, his anger was vanquished.

Gently, Kyle pulled his arm from Wanda's grasp and bent down towards Shitface. He gripped the man's collar tightly and hoisted him up to his feet. "Get the fuck out of here," he growled. "And never touch Wanda again. If you do, I'll _personally_ wring your neck," Kyle gave the man one last glare before releasing the man. Shitface was quick to scramble away.

Kyle sighed and turned to look at Wanda. However, before he could get a good look at her face, she stepped forward and engulfed him in a tight hug. Kyle froze. He forgot how to breathe. Why was Wanda hugging him?

"Thank you," she said softly. "...Ian."

Ian.

_Ian_.

Kyle suddenly felt sick.

In her drunken stupor, she must have mistaken him for his brother. After all, they did look and sound a lot of like. In a drunken haze, it was no wonder Wanda had gotten them confused. Still, it cut him deeply. If she knew who had really saved her, would she be hugging him as she was now? Suddenly, Kyle felt a rush of jealousy towards his brother. His jealousy mixed with his drunkenness and lust towards the Soul. The rush of emotion and alcohol caused him to do something unforgivable.

He kissed Wanda. Passionately. Fervently.

She kissed him back. Tentatively at first, as if she wasn't used to the fervor. She gasped lightly, deliciously and Kyle couldn't bring himself to stop. Her body felt too good against his. Too _fucking _good. Letting out a wanton growl of his own, Kyle parted his lips from hers for only a moment so that he could press her—gently, of course—against the nearest wall. Then his lips were once again attacking hers, his tongue slipping into her mouth with ease, exploring.

God, how he'd craved this.

Lost in the heat of the moment Kyle took the opportunity to slide his hand slowly up underneath Wanda's skimpy white tank top that had been torturing him the entire night. Her skin was soft, just as he knew it would be. She shivered at his touch and pulled herself closer to him, deepening the kiss on her own. Feeling bolder, Kyle glided his hand around Wanda's waist and up her back, where it found its prize. Carefully, he unhooked Wanda's bra and slid the straps off her shoulders with no difficulty.

They broke the kiss briefly, gasping for breath.

Wanda looked to him, her eyes filled with so much love it was terrifying. "…_Ian_," she breathed. "I love you…"

Kyle paused, his actions hitting him like a ton of bricks.

What was he _doing?!_

This was _Wanda_ his _brother's_ woman.

And he was…

He was…

_Oh, shit._ Kyle mentally cursed, feeling disgusted with himself. _Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit!_

"…Ian?" Wanda whispered. "What's wrong? Why did you stop?"

_Ian_.

Fuck, Ian!

Kyle quickly pushed himself away from Wanda. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

"For what?" He could tell she was confused. "Ian?"

"Just," he paused, gathering himself together. "Just go back to the room Wanda. I'll… I'll be there in a bit."

Wanda bit her lower lip. "Alright…," she murmured as she squeezed Kyle's upper forearm slightly and then turned to walk towards the room she shared with Ian. As Kyle watched her figure disappeared at the end of the cavern the guilt overwhelmed him. How could he of done that? Not only had he betrayed his brother, he betrayed Wanda's newfound trust in him.

He was such a bastard.

He'd never forgive himself.

Kyle gritted his teeth and punched the wall where Wanda's body had been previously. "I'm sorry, Wanda."

His knuckles bled, but he did nothing to stop it.

"I'm so sorry, Ian," his voice cracked.

_Happy birthday,_ he thought miserably. _Happy fucking birthday. _

-

-

**FIN**

**-**

**-**

**ENDING NOTE: **I'm thinking of turning this into a two parter. The next chapter would be from Wanda's perspective. Please note I am only THINKING about doing this. Nothing is set in stone. But, if I get enough reviews asking for another chapter, I might just cave. Thanks!

Lastly, just wanted to say, Happy birthday, America! Hehehe.


	2. II: Wanda

**AUTHORESS NOTES**: OH MY GOSH! First, let me express my eternal gratitude to everyone who reviewed this story! I didn't expect to get a positive reaction posting this, much less twenty-one reviews! You guys have inspired me beyond words! Now, enough of my gushing. You guys waited long enough for this! Enjoy! :D

-

**THE BIRTHDAY SOUL  
CHAPTER II  
BY MUFFINTINE**

**-**

"No."

Ian frowned and furrowed his brows, obviously displeased with Kyle's adamant refusal to go along with Jeb's and his plans. Wanda just found the entire situation humorous.

"Why not?" Ian demanded, his voice on the borderline of becoming uncivil.

"Because I don't _fucking_ want to," Kyle snarled, crossing his arms and leaning up against the rocky cavern wall in defiance.

"That's not a reason," Ian snapped back, careful to sensor his language around Wanda. The Soul thought it was rather unnecessary, but endearing nonetheless.

"I don't need a reason, dumbass," Kyle growled, lips twisting into a dour scowl. "It's my birthday and if I say I don't want a fucking party then I don't want a fucking party!"

Wanda sighed inwardly. As it would seem, Ian was getting nowhere with his volatile brother. They always managed to get into a shouting match no matter what it was they were discussing. Not because they disliked each other but merely because, Wanda supposed, it was in the human male's mental nature not to give in. Mel had once referred to it as _The Alpha Male Syndrome_ before rolling her eyes and laughing lightly in thorough amusement.

"You're being ridiculous!"

"Am I? You're the one being fucking ridiculous!"

Wanda winced as their volume increased tenfold. Really, if she didn't do something soon this whole predicament was going to turn from nasty to violent in the blink of an eye. "Ian," she said softly as she placed her hand gently on Ian's shoulder. "Just leave it alone," she shifted her silver gaze to Kyle and smiled tenderly. "If Kyle doesn't want a party, then we should respect his wishes."

"But—" The Soul sent him _The Look_. Ian frowned and pursed his lips together. He'd give in this time.

A weird expression took to Kyle's face, one Wanda noted was becoming more and more common when she looked at him; his eyes seemed to smolder over, darkening with some strong emotion the Soul wasn't able to identify. His scowl became even darker. "Alright," he said grudgingly, tearing his gaze from the Soul and fixing it on his brother. "I'll go to the godforsaken party."

A satisfied smirk replaced Ian's frown as Kyle hastily walked off. "Well," he said proudly, "that went well."

Wanda smiled. "Yes," she agreed, "now Jeb won't have to carry out his oh-so-horrible threat."

Ian winced. "Thank god. I was really not looking forward to being on laundry duty for a month."

The Soul could only laugh.

* * *

"Ah-choo!"

Wanda was at Ian's side in an instant, tissue in hand and concern written all over her face. "Your cold has gotten worse," she chastised as a frown took to her face.

Ian took the tissue gratefully from his girlfriend's hand and blew his nose. He tossed the tissue into the bin next to their shared make-shift bed and sighed haggardly. "No, it hasn't," he said stuffily as he met Wanda's worried look with a half-smile of his own. "You're just imagining things."

"Ian," Wanda said a little too sweetly. "Go see Doc."

"Speaking of Doc," he said smoothly, dodging the request. "Do you think he's had lunch? If not, you should really – Ah-choo!"

"Don't try to redirect this conversation," Wanda scolded as she got to her feet to retrieve Ian another tissue. "You're going now and that's that!"

Ian scowled, displeased. "It's not necessary," he argued. "The medicine shouldn't be wasted on me…"

The Soul passed and turned to stare at Ian wearily. "Don't say such things…"

He simply shrugged. "We need to conserve the medicine for a more serious matter."

Wanda bit the inside of her mouth as she turned her back to Ian. As much as she loved him, it did wear on her when he refused to take care of himself properly. She was his love, his girlfriend; not in any way was she his _mother_. It was a bit tedious taking care of him like a child because he refused to do it himself. Composing herself, the Soul forced a smile on her face as she once again handed Ian another tissue. "Well," she started. "I guess this means we both won't be going to Kyle's little birthday bash."

"What do you mean _we_ won't be going?"

"Well, you're sick and the last thing everyone needs is you infecting people. And, seeing as you're incapable of taking care of yourself I won't be attending so I can attend to _you_."

"No, you're going," Ian said a bit fiercely, determination a light in his sapphire eyes.

Wanda was a tad taken back. "Ian…"

"Jeez," Melanie spoke up suddenly from the archway that led into Ian and Wanda's shared room. "This room is putting off some serious gloom." Arching her brow at the two Melanie advanced into the room, crossed her arms and stared: her expression clearly demanded an explanation.

Wanda smiled fondly at the olive skinned woman she'd come to revere as an older sister. "Ian is sick and refuses to let me miss Kyle's party to tend to him."

At this, Melanie laughed. "And you're upset because of that?"

"She thinks I can't take care of myself," Ian whined, a bit cross about the entire situation.

"Well," Wanda started, trying to argue her point, "he can't! He'll get worse if I leave him alone for five minutes, much less an evening!"

"Ian is perfectly capable of taking care of himself, Wanda," Melanie grinned as she took a step towards the Soul and slung her arm over the small woman's shoulders. "How do you think he managed all this time without you?"

Wanda pursed her lips. "But…"

"Ah-choo! Ah-choo! Ah-choo!"

Melanie made a face. "That's disgusting."

Ian sighed, sniffling slightly and glaring half-heartily at Melanie. "Just make sure she goes," he paused, looking thoughtful. "And that she wears something decent."

"Decent?" Wanda asked, confused.

A mischievous grin took to Melanie's face as she seized Wanda's hand and began to tug her out of the room and into the hallway. "Will do!" she shouted back over her shoulder.

As Ian watched them go he couldn't help but feel that perhaps he should have let Wanda stay and tend to him.

* * *

"I can't wear _that!_" Wanda exclaimed as she examined the skin-tight red, low v-cut shirt Melanie was holding in her outstretched hand waiting for the Soul to take.

Melanie scrunched up her face. "And _why not?_ It'll look sexy on you!"

"Exactly!" The Soul rebutted, looking a tad bit scandalized. "Ian said something decent!"

Scowling, Melanie tossed the sexy v-cut top onto her bed and crossed her arms in agitation. "You're no fun, you know that? You have such a cute body; you should show it off a little more!"

In a matter of mere seconds, Wanda's face was on fire. "I don't see the need in that," she whispered shyly. "They only person I want to show my body already enjoys it."

Melanie rolled her eyes and let out an exasperated sigh. "Fine. Decent it is."

The olive skinned beauty turned her back on the Soul and sauntered over to her huge pile of clothing. She rifled through it for a good minute or two before she grabbed a shirt she deemed decent enough. She turned around to face Wanda and pinched her face slightly, analyzing the Soul. She glanced back down at the shirt. "Well," she drawled, "this will have to do."

Wanda didn't look particularly convinced. "Let me see?" she asked as she held out her hand.

"Decent enough for you?" Melanie tossed it over.

The shirt was a simple white spaghetti strap that wouldn't show too much cleavage. It was a bit much, but Wanda doubted she would be able to talk the strong-willed Melanie into a turtle neck. A warm smile took to her lips. "It's perfect, Mel."

A fond smile spread across Melanie's face. "Good. Now…" she paused, smirking. "Make up!"

Wanda faltered. "I don't get a say in this do I?"

"No, my dear, you do not!"

An hour later Melanie had finished her masterpiece—also known as, Wanda—and was feeling particularly smug about the finished product. The Soul's blonde hair was scrunched and fell over her shoulder, gleaming like polished bricks of gold. Blush was spread across her cheeks lightly, accenting her silver eyes and her spaghetti strap shirt showed off her round shoulders just so. Her current appearance coupled with her flawless personality made Wanda a definite knock out.

"All the girls are going to be so jealous!" Melanie gloated smugly. "Hell, I'm jealous. You glow like an angel!"

Wanda blushed scarlet. "That's embarrassing, Mel! I don't glow!"

"If you say so," Melanie mused, waving Wanda's comment off.

The Soul sighed. "If we don't leave soon, we'll be late."

"Yeah, yeah," she smiled at Wanda. "You ready for your first real party?!"

_Not really,_ Wanda thought but she didn't have the heart to break Melanie's spirit. "Of course." With that, they headed towards what Wanda was sure was certain doom.

* * *

The first person Wanda noticed when she walked into one of the larger rooms of the Cave—appropriately decorated for the party that was taking place—was Kyle. His messy jet black hair had been combed to the side and he was, for once, wearing a dressy cobalt button-up shirt and matching black slacks. The Soul gasped, fighting the blush that threatened to spill across her cheeks. _It really is strange how similar he and Ian are,_ she thought as she continued to stare.

Kyle was currently laughing at something Jared had said. However as he turned his eyes caught Wanda's. In an instant the laughter was gone from his face, replaced by the cold, expressionless look h face took on only when he looked at _her_. Wanda bit the inside of her right cheek so that the hurt wouldn't show on her face. She so wanted to get along with Kyle. He was, after all, Ian's only family and therefore hers as well.

"Jared!" She heard Melanie squeal suddenly from beside her, breaking Wanda from her reverie.

"Good to see you to, Mel," Jared replied, voice baritone and eyes filled with so much love for Melanie, the Soul couldn't help but melt a little inside. He spared the Soul a glance. "And you too, Wanda."

Wanda smiled brilliantly in reply before turning her attention to Kyle. He was still glowering at her causing her heart ache agonizingly. Her smile slipped slightly. "Happy birthday, Kyle," she whispered.

"…Thank you," he replied awkwardly, small smile touching his lips.

The smile was back on her face in an instant. "Ian sends his love as well. He feels terrible he wasn't able to make it."

Kyle's signature glower was back in place as he grunted in a reply. "Yeah," he shrugged her words off. "Tell him I say thanks." With that said he turned and stomped off.

Wanda sighed a bit sadly. Would Kyle ever, truly, be comfortable with her presence?

"Oh, he's such an asshole!" Melanie seethed, placing a comforting hand on Wanda's bare shoulder. "Don't mind him; he's only acting like that be he actually really—"

"Melanie," Jared said darkly, interrupting her.

Melanie scowled. "What?"

"There are some things that are not yours to tell," he scolded her lightly, grabbing her hand and pulling her into his side. "Don't you agree?"

"You spoil all my fun," she pouted.

Wanda cleared her throat, looking a bit lost. "Um, mind explaining to me what the two of you are talking about?"

"Nothing!" Melanie chimed before pushing Wanda towards the refreshment table with her free hand. "Go drink and have fun! Jared and I have some stuff to talk about…"

Unsure, Wanda pursed her lips but nodded in agreement. "Okay…"

* * *

Wanda felt incredibly out of place and as if she was in the center of everyone's attention. Melanie had long since abandoned her to force Jared up against a wall and make up for lost time. That left the Soul alone to try and hide herself in one of the least-crowded corners of the room. She'd had quite a few drinks since Melanie had sent her off to the refreshments table. The world was a bit woozy and she felt as if she was going to fall over if she didn't keep her back firmly pressed up against the wall.

Every now and then, Wanda would glance in Kyle's direction, only to find him glaring angrily at her. _Does he hate me so much he can't even enjoy his birthday party while I'm here?_ She wondered miserably, suddenly feeling very pathetic. _I never should have come._

Spotting Melanie pressed up against Jared, Wanda slowly made her way over to her. "…Mel? I'm… ah … going to … head back now."

"Do you want me to waaalkkk you?" Melanie slurred as she clutched on tighter to Jared's now disheveled shirt and giggled uncontrollably at nothing. "Because I totally caaaan!"

The world was spinning faster now and Wanda was having a hard time interpreting what Mel was slurring at her. "…No, that's … okay. I should… I should be fine." The Soul didn't really believe that, but she was more sober than Mel and she figured she had a better chance at getting back to her and Ian's room by herself without another drunk's help.

"Okaaay, if you say soooo…" Melanie pouted before turning to Jared and pulling his lips down to crush hers.

Wanda took that as a sign to take her leave. She shifted her way uneasily towards the door, swaying slightly every now and then. Even though her vision had begun to blur drastically, she knew the caverns well enough by touch that she figured she'd be alright.

She had made it about half way down the main cavern when she became aware that someone was following her. Their footsteps were heavy, which meant it was most likely a man. She paused and turned took look behind herself. Her eyes locked with that of a man she was unfamiliar with—likely a new addition to the colony of humans she'd yet to meet. He stared back at her, gaze intense. "…can I help you?" she asked softly, trying her hardest to focus her vision.

It was then that the man lurch forward, seized her arms and pressed her harshly against the jagged cavern wall. She yelped in stunned pain. "You've been torturing me aaaaaaaaalllll night, sweetheart," the man breathed into her ear as he drunkenly slid his hand up the back of her shirt.

Wanda immediately felt like she was going to puke. The way the man was touching her sickened her. "…N-No… please, stop it!" she cried out. She didn't want anyone else but Ian to touch her like that.

_Please,_ she prayed silently. _Please, don't let this happen!_

Suddenly, her prayers were answered as the man was ripped off of her. In an instant, the passage way was filled with shouting.

"Heeey, what the heeeelll man?" The man who had been violating her spoke, slurring his words and sounding genuinely confused. Wanda wrapped her hands around her torso and shivered as she remembered the way he had been touching her moments before. She'd never felt so disgusted in her life.

"That's my question. What the _hell_ were you doing to Wanda?" The second man spoke up, surprising Wanda. _Ian?_ She thought fuzzily, shifting her gaze to who she believed to be Ian.

Black hair.

Blue eyes.

_Ian._

She instantly felt at peace.

"…N-Nothing…," the man who assaulted her argued feebly in defense. Wanda turned away. She couldn't even stand to look at the man.

"Nothing?!" _Her _Ian seethed. "Nothing?! I don't call shoving her up against a wall against her will _nothing_, you fucking bastard!" Wanda winced. She'd never heard Ian yell like this before! Had he not been defending her, it would have been quite frightening. Though, she was further shocked when Ian pulled the man away from the wall and punched him hard in the face. The man clutched his nose and moaned slightly in pain as he fell to the floor. This terrified Wanda, but not as much as the expression that took to Ian's face as he advanced towards the fallen man.

His expression was murderous.

_I've never seen Ian like this,_ she thought a bit fearfully as she threw herself forward and wrapped her arms around his right arm. "Stop!" she cried desperately. "Please, stop!" She did not want her beloved to become a murderer for her sake!

The Soul was relieved when Ian gently pulled his arm from Wanda's grasp and bent down towards the man who'd touched her against her will. He gripped the man's collar tightly and hoisted him up to his feet. "Get the fuck out of here," he growled. "And never touch Wanda again. If you do, I'll _personally_ wring your neck," he said, glaring. The man scrambled away quickly.

Relief flooded the Soul's body and in an _instant_ all of her worries had been vanquished. Stepping forward, Wanda thrust herself into the embrace of her love. She encircled her arms around his torso and hid her face in his chest. "Thank you," she breathed, voice trembling. "…Ian."

A moment passed and it struck Wanda as odd that Ian hadn't replied. Though, before she could wonder further something strange and horribly out of character happen. Ian pushed her away roughly, cupped her chin, angling it upwards and crushed his lips to hers with passionate force. The shock of the rough kiss paralyzed Wanda for only a moment before she was him back. She was tentative at first, unsure—how was she supposed to react to such passion?

The world was spinning out of control and Wanda couldn't shake the alcohol induced haze that was muddling her brain. Ian abruptly pulled away, growl fresh off his lips as he backed her up against the nearest cavern wall and pressed his body close against hers. Then his lips were once again attacking hers, his tongue slipping into her mouth with ease, exploring. Wanda reveled in it, the feeling of this intense kiss. It sent her reeling—why did Ian not kiss her like this more often? His usual kisses were soft and tender, as if he were afraid of breaking her.

Wanda gasped softly into the kiss as she felt Ian's hand trailing up the back of her shirt—teasing her back with such tantalizing touches. She shivered in pure unadulterated pleasure as she leaned forward and deepened the kiss. It was then she wrapped her arms around Ian's neck and pulled his lips in closer to hers with a crushing force. So lost in the fervent kisses, the Soul vaguely noted that her bra was being unhooked and slipped off her shoulders.

They broke apart, much to Wanda's displeasure. She looked up at her love and tried to focus in on his face. "…_Ian_," she breathed longingly. "I love you…"

Suddenly Ian stopped. His arms fell slack at his side and he took a step back from the Soul. She stared after him in confusion. "…Ian?" Wanda whispered, finding it hard to locate her voice. "What's wrong? Why did you stop?"

"I'm sorry," he murmured, voice broken and more than apologetic.

"For what?" she asked in confusion, her own insecurities taking hold. "Ian?"

"Just," he paused. "Just go back to the room Wanda. I'll… I'll be there in a bit."

Wanda bit her lower lip. "Alright…," she murmured as she squeezed Ian's upper forearm slightly and then turned to walk towards the room they shared. As she continued to walk a sinking feeling settled in the pit of her stomach. Her mind was still a bit muddled, but she'd sobered up since the fierce kiss she'd shared with Ian.

A thought occurred to her, why had Ian even been out of bed? Where was he going?

The answer came to her suddenly as she came to stand in the entry way of her and Ian's room. There, on their makeshift bed, lay Ian—sound asleep and snoring away.

Her heart stopped as all of the pieces fell into place.

Kyle.

It had been _Kyle _who had kissed her.

Wanda collapsed onto her knees, covering her mouth in shock. She just couldn't comprehend it. _What a mess,_ she thought, tears glistening in her silver eyes.

Then it hit her like a ton of bricks: She'd betrayed Ian by kissing Kyle.

And the worst part? She'd enjoyed that kiss more than any she'd ever shared with Ian.

-

-

**FIN**

-

-

**ENDING NOTE:** Okay, so this started out as just a companion one-shot to the previous chapter and then it sort of evolved ... and then spiraled out of control. No, this is NOT the end. Yes, I am turning this into a WIP. Yes, there WILL be another chapter. I don't know when it'll be up, as I have classes and am fairly busy, but I promise you it won't be another six months! Haha! Anyway, as always, reviews are greatly appreciated and loved! You guys are the best and I love each and every one of you! You guys are my inspiration!

Now... leave a review? :D


End file.
